In recent years, with development of intelligent technologies, technologies such as intelligent transportation and unmanned driving have attracted more attention. A technology and a standard of the Internet of Vehicles are crucial to developing the foregoing industries. According to the Internet of Vehicles technology, vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communication includes vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communication, vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P) communication, pedestrian-to-vehicle (P2V) communication, and the like. A basic problem in V2X communication is how to achieve efficient communication between vehicles and various devices in various complex environments, especially to improve communication reliability and reduce a communication delay.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) recommends that the Internet of Vehicles be researched based on the existing device-to-device (D2D) protocol. However, in the existing D2D protocol, control information and data information that are used for V2X communication are transmitted at different time, leading to an additional delay. In research of V2X communication, it is recommended that the control information and the data information be sent in a same subframe to reduce the delay. However, this causes a new problem of how to allocate a transmit power between a control channel and a data channel of V2X communication.